Naruto: No more
by johnbentley88
Summary: Naruto has been treated bad all his life now his is leaving the village to get all tailed beasts to start his own organization kinda like the Akatsuki. They are going to be hunting down the Akatsuki and try to live by themselfs because there all tired of been treated like weapons and beaten by the people of there village.
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO: NO MORE

CH 1

"Alright I'm the hokage now everyone will treat me like I'm somebody and not like I'm some stray dog ." Naruto stated as he looked out at the hidden leaf village he started hearing a beeping noise and it was getting lounder Naruto slowly came to and clicked off the alarm clock as he slowly slid out of bed there was a sharp psin in his side he looked down and saw a deep purple bruise on his side he remembered the jonin that had beat him lastnight he moved slowly to the bathroom to was his face and to get ready for class today was his first day at the academy.

Naruto was on his way to the academy smiling thinking nothing could bring him down because today was his first step to becoming a ninja and nothing was going to get in his way at that moment he saw a green blur to his right he turned to see what it was and there stood Iruka " Where you heading to Naruto ?" he asked " I start classes today Iruka sensai " stated Naruto "Sorry Naruto but the Hokage has informed me that you are not allowed to become a ninja" Iruka said with tears in his eyes he loved Naruto like he was his son and it was tearing his heart out to tell him that he could never be a ninja. Naruto just stood there eyes wide he couldnt belive what he was hearing "What did you say?" Naruto asked not shore if he heard hime right Iruka place a hand on Naruto's sholder but Naruto smacked his hand away and ran off .

Naruto wasnt looking where he was going his eyes full of tears his heart was breaking "How could they do this to me am I not a person just as they are ? Don't I deserve to have a life to?" Naruto was screaming it out loud when he ran into a guy with silver hair his face was covered by mask "What the hell kid watch where your going" the man said with venom in his words Naruto pushed past him and ran down the road heading for the woods he didnt care where he was going just that he needed to get away from everyone he stopped runing after he couldn't see the villiage anymore he was bent over trying to catch his breath when he saw a cave out of the corner of his eye. He walked up to the entrance and looked in it was pitch black dark( I'll have to go get a flash light) he thought to himself.

Naruto returned with a flash light in about 10 min he clicked it on and walked into the cave shineing it around to see what was in it it so far it was just a small hallway the walls where rough shaped and damp from moisture he fallowed the hallway till it came to big clearing the ground was flat and even like someone had made this place. Naruto spend the next few hours walking around in the cave wondering why the Hokage wouldn't allow him to become a ninja it just didn't make sense to him. The more he thought about it the madder he got he made fists and punched the wall "well if they wont teach me then I'll just teach myself" He shouted out loud. Just then a ninja walked into the cave it was Mizuki sensei "What do you want?" asked Naruto with anger in every word "Well got to hand it to you fox you ran off to a place hidden from everyone now I can kill you and no one will see or hear you scream I couldn't have asked for a better place to do this" Mizuki said with a huge smile on his face.

Naruto stood and ran to the back of the cave Mizuki followed him holding a shuriken in his right hand (What am I going to do ? am I really going to die here ?) Naruto thought to himself felling cold run threw him "Don't worry fox brat I'll make this as quick and painless as possible" Mizuki said as he slung the shuriken at Naruto. Naruto ducked at the last second feeling the blade stick in the wall behind his head "Why the hell are you doing this ? what did I ever do to you?" shouted Naruto. Mizuki just laughed and pulled out a kunai and made some hand signs and another Mizuki appered (As one wasn't bad enough now i got to deal with two of these bastereds) thought naruto he saw one walking you his right and one to his left Naruto made a run for it he ran in between them and straight for the opening but hadn't made it two steps before Mizuki grabbed the back of his shirt and slamed him to the ground.

Naruto felt his head hit the ground he was seeing dubble (or make that quadruple) Naruto was helpless as Mizuki stood above him and put his foot on his throught and begain to apply pressure to crush it Naruto knew he was gonna die he begain to see spots "Now you will die fox" Mizuki said with laughter (Why does he keep calling me fox ) Naruto thought as the darkness started to take him. "Naruto why are you just sitting there and letting him kill you ? you have the power to stop him use it I'll give you all the power you want all you have to do is ask " a voice spoke (What the hell) Naruto thought who said that he looked around but there was no one around. "I'm inside you Naruto and I can help you if you'll let me" said the voice again juat as he was about to pass out Naruto closed his eye and when he opened them he was standing in front of a huge cage with a fox with nine tails inside "Was that you just now ?" Naruto asked

"Yes that was me my name is Kurama I'm the nine tails and I will leaned you power and train you in the ninja way but first you need to deal with that fucking ass hole." Kurama stated "Ok but how I'm just five years old and i was suposted to start classes today I can't beat a chunin" wined Naruto "Stop wineing your a jinchuuriki act like one for crying out lound" yelled Kurama Naruto looked at the giant fox and felt strenth from him and he got a determand look in his eyes. "Good now accept my power and be done with hime" said Kurama. Naruto looked and saw bright red chakra come out of the cage and seround him he felt power course threw him power like he had never felt before he closed his eyes to image what he could do with this kinda power.

Mizuki was push down no Naruto's neck with all of his strenth (shorlly the kid had to be dead by now he hasnt moved in the last five min) he thought to himself. To be shore Mizuki pulled the blade to Naruto's chest and was about to plung it into Narut's heart when a blast hit him in the face sending him flying threw the air and into the wall with a sicking crack. Naruto was serounded with swerling red chakra as he opened his eyes he saw Mizuki stuck in the wall looking at him with boldgeing eyes he couldn't belive what he was seeing. (This kid has this much power no it's not right that power should be mine not his) he thought o himself as Naruto was starting to stand up. Mizuki pushed off the wall and started toward Naruto as he was in range he threw a punch at Naruto's face but it was caught in the hand of the small boy (what he caught my fist that can't be possable he is only five years old and hasn't even been trained) Mizuki thought with hatered in his eyes "Mizuki sensi today is the day your gonna die" Naruto said with no emotion.

(This kid what is he ? he has no emotions now has he killed that part of himself ?) Mizuki wondered to himself at that moment Naruto brought up his left hand at speeds a hokage couldn't match on there best day and punched Mizuki in the chest. Naruto hit Mizuki with such force that his fist went threw Mizuki's chest (what no this can't be happing I can't die not at the hands of this fox brat). "Da...damn you...fo" Mizuki said as he died Naruto stood there with his arm strait out and Mizuki hanging there Naruto unclenched his fists and felt blood and pices of bone fall off his fingers he threw the dead body of Mizuki into the cave wall watching as he bounced off the wall and hit the ground. "Good job kid now clean this place and yourself up and we can get started on your training" Kurama said in naruto's mind Naruto did as he was told and cleaned the place up he threw Mizuki's body in the river and went to the bath house and took a bath. Naruto returned to the cave all cleane and stuffed from ramen.

"OK kid the first thing I'm gonna teach you is chakra control you send way to much chakra, you have no control" Kurama stated "well duh I'm only five years old and have done anything to learn control" dead paned Naruto "Just shut up and do as I tell you to, go out in the woods and fined the tallest tree you can and use your chakra to climb it you can't use to much charkra or you'll smash the tree bark and if you use to little you will just slip and fall off you got to keep it at a constent level" explained Kurama Naruto went out into the woods and found the biggest tree out there it was a good eight storys tall he closed his eyes and focusted his chakra to his feet and started running up the tree he made it a good seven steps before sliding off "Wait kid I got a idea used these hand signs and make some clones" said Kurama Naruto saw some hand signs in is mind and copid them and ten clones appered and for the next hour they where all climing the tree they all had made it to the very top Naruto relised the clones and felt what they had learned was becoming part of him.

"Oh I think he likes it " Kurama chukled "what was that just now ?" asked Naruto "it's called feed back anything your clones learn you obsorb when you end the jutsu " explained Kurama "so if i do this with all my training ill learn quicker" Naruto said more as a statment that a question but Kurama agreed anyway. "The same goes for studying to you will need to gain knolage as well" Kurama added for the next two years Naruto trained day in and day out learning jutsu and chakra control and of a night naruto would made anywhere from ten to fifteen clones to study on genjutsu,taijutsu, and ninjutsu and even studied in medical he had went from a normal ruckie to jonin class ninja in a year thanks to Kurama and this lovely shadow clone jutsu but for what reason was he gaining all this power if he couldn't become a ninja "Kurama can this village really denie me the right to become a ninja ?" Naruto asked "the only reason they can is if a person is sick or found guilty of killing a member of the aumbu black ops" stated Kurama like he was reading it straite from a text book.

"I'm gonna start making extra clones to start studying the political side of this village to, think that would be alright ?" rambled Naruto "that would be grate I didn't think you would have interest in such things or i would have asked you to do it sooner" stated Kurama so as Naruto said everynight he made extra clones to start digging into the villages history and anything else he could get his hands on he put everything he had into training and gaining knowledge it when on and on for the next six months one day Naruto decided to take a break and go get something to eat. He left his aparment and was heading to ichiraku when he saw the kids playing out side in the park what he would give just to be normal for a day. He got to the ramen shop and sat at the bar and ordered one miso ramen with extra pork. While he was waiting he pulled out a little note book that he used to make notes on and was looking over his newest jutsu that he had made called rasenshuriken he had just perfected it a week before and was still shore from the training.

"Good afternoon Teuchi and Ayame" said a silver haird man in a black ambu outfit. Naruto looked up as the man sat next to him "The Hokage would like to see you in his office right away" stated the silver haired man "I'll go as soon as I'm done eating" Naruto said with no emotion "Sorry but it can't wait that long you need to come with me now" stated the aumbu Naruto looked at the man and let some of his chakra leak out the man jumped back "When I'm done eating" Naruto said it in a that's final tone "ok just hurry up and don't keep the hokage waiting long" the ambu said and vanished in a swril of leafs. Naruto finished his meal and thanked the old man and his daughter paid and left for the hokage tower. Naruto arrived in four min tops he entered the building and made his way up to the hokages office he arrived at the door and could hear voices inside "So it's true then he has been training by himself" a woman's voice rang out "yes it is and not just that he has killed all emotion and has became verry strong to its like he was raised in the foundation and was under Donzo's personal watch" said a man's voice that he reconized from the roman shop (The silver haired man) Naruto thought. "Well hokage what are you going to do you know what the elders said that if he was found getting any kinda training he was to be eliminated on the spot" came a old voice "I know Donzo you don't have to tell me i know what I must do when he arrives we will have he cut down Kakashi I'll leave that task up to you" stated Sarutobi

After hearing all that Naruto left the building and went home to pack he left all the books witch covered over half the floor and where stacked over eight feet he had read each one front to back a hundred and nine times just to make shore he would remember the contents of each one. He had packed everything that he would need for the road head, he left without closing the door after all he wouldn't be back ever. He went down the stairs and turned right toward the weapons shop witch is where he was heading he needed to by weapons for his travles. He arrived without a single ambu in site. (but if they could be seen they wouldn't be doing there job right) Naruto opened the door and walked in "Welcome have a look around we have anything you could want from kunai to shuriken or a sword if thats what you want so what can I help you with ?" asked the shop keeper Naruto thought for a moment "I need 2 swords, 12 kunai, 20 paper bombs, 5 food pills, 5 pouches of makibishi spikes, 10 small shuriken, and two windmill shuriken. After the shop keeper was done reading off the list he laugh "What you doing kid buy up the store for you to start your own ?" "No sir just buying the stuff i need to go on my mission I'll be gone a while oh and i need a replacement head band mine got kinda banged up Naruto placed Mizuki's head band up on the counter "shore thing anything else yea i'll need a set of ambu shoes, pants, vest, gloves, and sleeves and a under shirt that will hide my face" Naruto explained

"Sore thing and just for you getting all this I'm gonna throw in a bag and thigh case for free" anounced the shop keeper "wow thanks mister your awsome" Naruto said with a fake smile "well think so do you tell you what I'll give you half off on the swords too"the shop keeper said with a smile Naruto waited for the shop keeper to get all the requested iteams together it came out to to be cheaper than he thought it woud have even with half price off the iteams. He place what he could in the pouch and in the thy hoster "have you got a place for me to change ?" Naruto asked the shop keeper "shore you can go in the back to the changing room and here is you new head band by the way" the shop keeper said. Naruto had changed placed the swords on his back, wrapped the thy hoster on, placed the potch on and wrapped his head band around his head that was now on a black cloth insead of a blue one "thanks for everything I must be off" stated Naruto as he left the shop. He had reached the main gate and was walking threw it when he heard someone land on the ground behind him. Naruto pulled his sword and turned with the speed even grater than that of the raikage he had his sword pointed at the head of the hokage.

"What do you want old man ?" asked Naruto with hatered in his voice "Naruto I'm sorry for the way people have treated you in this village, I know you was standing at the door when the meeting was going on and wanted you to know why I stopped you from becoming a ninja" explained Sarutobi. "What ever I'm leaving this village and you had better not try and stop me or you will be dead before you hit the ground, and pass on a message for me to the elders I'll be back to kill them later" Naruto said with no emotion in his voice no agger or hatered (Kakashi was right this kid is dead on the inside) Sarutobi thought to himself . "Naruto Kakashi has already completed his mission the elders are already dead, that was his real mission" Sarutobi said Naruto's eyes grew big (what is he just saying that to hold me up in time for the aumbu to get here ?). The hokage stepped fowar and held out his hand in it was a scroll Naruto put his sword away and took the scrool "what's this ?" he asked the old man "you will need it if you are to leave the village it is your mission and you are to recive a ambu mark and you will have someone coming with you" said the hokage at that moment he raised his hand and the silver haird man and another man with brown hair apeared next to the hokage. "ok you two are to remove your masks and show Naruto who you are" said the hokage. they did as they where told and removed there masks the silver haired man had a under shirt on like him cause his shirt done like Naruto's shirt did it covered half his face. The brown haird man smiled and said "hey there Naruto my names yamato nice to meet you".

"you expect me to belive that you would give me your real name ?" deadpand Naruto Kakashi and the hokage sweat dropped "told you he was smart" wisered kakashi. "Well Naruto it's time you get the capten mark of the ambu, don;t worry it will just sting a bit and I have had these two watching you for a very long time so i know you are above hokage level" Sarutobi stated. The hokage took out a small thin peace of paper and laid it to Naruto's sholder and made some hand signs Naruto felt a sting to his sholder when he removed the paper there was a tatoo of the ambu captian Sarutobi held up a scroll and on it was a list of ambu and Naruto's name showed in the captians section along with the other two that stood next to the hokage "your mission in that scroll is very dangerous so what yourselfs" Sarutobi said while looking at all three of them "will do" all three stated at once "you wont be back in the village for a very long time I will send carrier pigons that will hold missions for you three and I will have places for you three to pick up your pay for them to fund your main mission" said the hokange they all noded and vanished with a blow of leafs and wind "be safe Naruto this village will need you someday you've got to get your old self back" Sarutobi said as he walked away heading home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chater 2

Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato where walking down a narrow road thinking about there mission they had taken 10 years ago. They had opened the scroll containing there mission that the hokage had given them. Naruto was to go to every village and get the other jinchuuriki to join him so he could get a powerful team togeather to take on the Akatsuki they where wanting to take them for there tailed beasts Naruto was now 16 and had been training with Kakashi to get stronger before he started getting all the other villages jinchuuriki to join him. Naruto stopped to take a leak and hear voices he followed them to see Yamato talking to a member of the foundaion the converstion was over because the guy that Yamato was talking to vanished in a flash of leafs. Yamato ran back to meet up with Kakashi Naruto used a tree and caught back up with the to men "So when where you supose to take me out ?" asked Naruto looking at the other anbu Kakashi and Yamato stopped dead in there tracks "what do you mean take you out ?" asked kakashi "look I'm not stupid the only reason the old man made me anbu was so that he could have me killed and it would look like I died on a mission and no one would ask questions not that they would even if you had killed me in the village" Stated Naruto. There was a quick movment from beside Kakashi, Naruto jumped back to dodge a wood jutsu "what are you doing Yamato? Have you lost your mind ?" asked Kakashi while jumping out of the way. "Sorry Kakashi my orderswhere clear lord Danzo said if Naruto had any suspicion that anyone of us where going to try and kill him that i was to crush him" explained Yamato Naruto drew his sword and ran toward Yamato so fast that Yamato couldn't keep up (no child can move this fast) Yamato thought to him self while making hand signs to put up a wall off wood just in time to fill Naruto make contact with his blade the wall shatered everything slowed down Yamato looked into Naruto's eyes and saw that they where red. (The fox has take over) Yamato thought at that time Naruto punched Yamato in the jaw.

Yamato went flying threw the woods knocking over trees and going threw walls of rock turning them into gravel in a flash Naruto was running along side Yamato redirecting his direction with another painful punch to either the face or was powerless to do anything against Naruto he finally landed with Naruto no where to be seen Yamato stagerd to his feet and looked around for him. "Yamato you are going to die this day I will not allow you to live and try and stop my plans" Naruto's voice sounded from above him Yamato looked up to see Naruto holding something in his hands in the shape of a shuriken (what the fuck is that I've never seen anything like that in my life) Yamato thought "Wind style rasangshuriken" Naruto yelled and threw it at Yamato. Yamato's eyes when big anime style he screamed and made some hand signs and sunk into the ground to evade the jutsu it hit the ground and made a huge globe over a mile wide and reached up to ten storys tall. "I would really hate to be Yamato right about now, I bet the poor guy just shit himself" Kakashi said with a grin (not that you could tell with the mask). Kakashi pulled down his mask and sniffed the air (well Yamato is still alive and moving underground wonder if Naruto knows, better stay hidden if you dont want to die) Kakashi thought to himself. Naruto appered without a sound and landed on a tree branch behind Kakashi "well Naruto are you done with your little fit ?" Kakashi asked with his eye smile. "What I wasn't going to stand there and let him kill me" Naruto said with a innocent look on his face they jumped down to the ground "I have to say Naruto you are strong you never showed that power while i was training you how did you learn all that ?" kakashi asked

"I trained with Kaurama before I left the village and in between the times you was training me " Naruto stated while looking around on ground. With out a word and in one swift movment he slammed his hand in the ground and pulled Yamato out by his throat. "What thought you was gonna get away?" asked naruto "please let me go I was just testing your power" pleaded Yamato "I'll make shore you can't attack me ever again you wont even be able to speak my name if I don't want you to" Naruto said he then dropped Yamato at his feet make some hand signs in the blink of an eye and grabbed Yamato's fourhead and a seal formed on his four head and tonge "there now you can't attack me or speak anything about me" stated Naruto "well if where all done here we can get a move on, Naruto have you decided wich village you want to head to first?" asked Kakashi. Yamato looked at Kakashi like trader Kakashi sweat droped (yea like I'm gonna attack the human nuke ) while waving him off. "Yea let's head to the sand village first that way we can have back up to get the others to join us" said Naruto "well then lets get a move on and on the way we can train you a little bit more to make you more like a anbu cause right now your moves are a little to (whats the word) oh yea flashy" mused Kakashi. "Ok what ever let's just get moving" Naruto said sounding bored (wow nothing gets to this kid does it ) Kakashi thought to himself. The team set out toward the leaf village for the next few weeks Kakashi and Yamato trained Naruto in the most grueling ways. They set up camp by Yamato using his wood style to make buildings so no one could see them traning "today your real training begins so perpair yourself" Said Kakashi

Naruto would wake up in the mornings sore in place he didn't think a person could be sore in. Kakashi's traning was brutal on the easy days and felt life threating on the worst. First he would make hime do 2000 push ups, sit ups and squats with a 400 pound log on his back and that was just the warm ups and to make it worse he wasn't allowed to use his chakra t help lift the fucking thing. But after two weeks of this shit he was begining to get the warm ups over with quicker and quicker and the weight isn't anything to him now. "Ok today before you get started with your warm ups we are going to change your log now you are gonna but upgrading to this 800 pound log oh and no chakra either I'll be watching" Kakashi said as he was closing the door with that eye smile. "I think your injoying these a little to much you fucking cyclops" Naruto yelled after him Naruto straped the new log to his back and began to do his warm ups (I think I'm gonna bust a nut lifting these thing) Naruto thought "well I think I'll use just a little chakra till I get use to it Kakashi won't know he isn't even in here to watch me and I don't sense him anywhere near me" Naruto said to himself Naruto called on a gleamer of his chakra when he got what he needed Kakashi burst in the room with storm clouds "I told you no chakra now you will pay"Kakashi yelled in a booming voice Naruto got up with a bored face and walked out of the room leaving Kakashi staring ahead with embarrassment writen on his face (why can't he just be like anyother person he didn't act like that bothered him at the least) Kakashi thought with tears pooring down his face as he dropped his head.

Naruto walked out side to se that it was dark outside Yamato walked out behind him "Yea it's dark out you have trained all day you need to get some rest" Yamato said "to be honest I just woke up" Naruto replyed "really you just woke up? well iguess that is to be expected when your in there time moves diffrently Kakashi used the susanoo on you so you could be trained like we are and you completed everything with in the first few hours in that justu you are in there for years but only min pass in this time" explaind Yamato "I know all about the justu and as far as I know Itachi Uchiha is the only one with that power how did Kakashi get it ?" "I don't know but kinda glade he does myself don't you agree I mean it just allow you to do years of training in eight hours". Naruto just closed his eye and agreed. The next day Naruto was taking a bath and stopped to look in the mirror and noticed that he had muscles that he didn't have before. Kakashi stepped up behind him "the jutsu has a second part to it your mind went threw all that training and it takes a little bit for your body to catch up thats why your body has been so sore" Kakashi feeled in on the questions that he knew Naruto would ask. Naruto looked back at himself and noticed that he had a eight pack and his arms and chest had gotten bigger he looked around the room and Kakashi was gone he pulled his pants out to look down inside "it doesn't work for that Naruto it will alwasy stay the same sorry short stuff" Kakashi yelled (how the hell did he know i was looking into my pants) Naruto thought to himself "hahahahah oh god I can't breath I think I'm about to pass out oh god make it stop" Kurama said inside his mind (oh shut the fuck up and pass out already) Naruto sent to Kurama. "Now now temper temper my young student" sniggered Kurama Naruto rolled his eyes and went and took a shower.

"Ok Naruto you are ready to face about anything that you will come across in the Sand Village so where heading out now" Stated Kakashi Yamato just nodded his head in agreement "ok then lets get our things and head out" Naruto said the had packed everything up and left the building once outside yamato undid the jutsu and the building vanished the group slowly made there way into the Hidden Sand up ahead they saw someone waving them over. "Can I help you leaf ninja" asked the guy Naruto notice that the guy was wearing a black suit with a hud over his head it looked like cat ears in his head he had on purple makeup on and had something on his back wrapped up in bandges if he had to guess that would be a puppet and this guy was a puppet master. "Yes this is our villages jinchuuriki and he has come to as permission to meet your jinchuuriki" Kakashi said Naruto gave him a look like he was stupid. The guy with the bad makeup looked at naruto then scratched his head "hold on I have to radio this in I don't know what to say this is a first for me" said the man. He steped away and pulled his hood back to revile brown hair and a ear peace. "This is Karkuro I have three leaf ninja at the gate and there wanting to meet garra they and one of the three cames to be the leafs jinchuuriki" said the man now known as Karkuro "yes sir, understood, ok right away" Karkuro continued. He came running over "right this way" he barked. Karkuro showed us the way up to a small house he knocked on the door and a red headed boy answered the door "brother, what do you need?" asked the red head with black bags under his eyes (damn he looks like he hasn't slept a day in his life) thought Naruto.

"Garra these are leaf ninja they have come to talk with you this one here is there villages jinchuuriki" explained Karkuro. Garra looked into Naruto's eyes "How many?" Garra asked "9 how many for you" Naruto asked back "one"Garra replyed and stepped to the side to allow the ninja to step inside."What do the leaf ninja need with me ?"Garra asked "mind if we speak in private ?" Naruto asked "shore right this way" Garra said and showed him in his study to speak without prying ears. Naruto sat on the couch made some hand signs and a barrer apperd "So what's this all about ?" asked Garra "well the thang is I want you to join me I'm going to go to every village and get every jinchuuriki to join me that way we wont be miss treated and used as a weapon, and this scroll has information on a group that are going to try and kidnap us and take our tailed beasts" Naruto explained while handing Garra the scroll. "So why us I mean why are the after our tailed beasts what do they want with them ?" Asked Garra as he looked at the scroll "I don't know but I want us to create our own group and train together that way we will be able to take out that group and been with us you wont be miss treated and also I can fix your seal that way you can sleep and wont have to worry about that one tails taking over you" Naruto explained. Garra sat at his desk and looked at the scroll after a while he looked at Naruto "you can count me in but I want to bring two other people with me if you wouldn't mind" Garra said "I wouldn't mind at all and it would help you feel more at ease than your more than welcome, now let me have a look at your seal" Naruto said standing up and walking toward Garra. Garra lefted his shirt to revile his seal on his stomach Narutos hand started glowing blue and he placed his hand on the seal and turned his hand clockwise adding another level to the seal.

Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato where waiting outside Garra's house when a blonde haired girl came running by and into the house (damn that woman was hot wonder who she is ) wondered Naruto. A few min later the door to the house opened and Karkuro, Garra and the blonde walked out. "Everyone these two are the one that are going to be coming with me this is my brother Karkuro who you already know and this is Temari my sister" announced Garra. Naruto stepped foward took Temari's hand kissed it "the pleasure is all mine" he said with sext voice Temari blushed "t...thank... you" she said looking at Naruto's arms and chest and the huge muscles that where under his tight shirt. "Before we head out we need to get Naruto a new shirt if we dont Temari will die of dehidration" Stated Kakauro with a huge grin on his face "shut it you jackass" Temari yelled he face looking like it was sun burnt. Naruto blushed and looking over at Kakashi "ready to get moving ?" he asked Kakashi. "Shore but don't think all of the others will join you this easy the others might want to fight you to test your strenth to see if you are worthy enough for me to join you" Kakashi explained "I wont to be honest I though Garra would have tried that" Naruto said "I didn't think he would come willingly either " Yamato stated. "Well let's get a move on then" Garra said the team set off threw the village with Garra leading the way.

They had stop three times leaving the village once was at a weapons shop for the sibalings to stock up on weapons and everything else they needed, the second time was to stock up on food for the trip and the thirp was right here at the clothing store I'm guessing they wasn't joking about a new shirt but to be honest this one was kinda tight on him from all the muscle he had gained from his training. They where in the store looking around when Naruto came across a coat that looked kinda like the forth hokages coat but ecept of white it was black with red writing on the back that said the binjus he picked up the coat and took it to the tailer "how many of these do you have ?" Naruto asked the woman "whats that dear ?" asked the shop keeper looking at the coat. "How many of these coats do you have in stock ?" asked Naruto "we have 12 of them in stock how man are you wanting ?" asked the shop keeper "We'll take them all if you don't mind and this anbu vest to" stated naruto. The shop keeper went in back and brought the other coats to the regester and bagged all the iteams for the group and before long they where on there way to the front gate. "Stop those three there leaving without permession" came a loud voice from behind them. The group turned around to see the Kazekage running toward them. Naruto stepped foward in a fighting stance "Naruto we have to run you can't fight the leader of the village it will cause a war between the villages" yelled Kakashi "fine you just like to kill all my fun don't you" Naruto grummbled they all took off at a sprint toward the gate. The sand ninja had gathered at the gate to stop them from leaving but Naruto made hand signs "water style", all the moisture in the air came pulling toward naruto "water missle" naruto yelled and shot a long stream of water at the group in hit the ground next to there feet and sent them fly in all derections.

Naruto and the group ran past them the ones that where left standing where in shock from Naruto's jutsu and couldn't move they had never seen anything like that before. Naruto and the group ran into the desert and away from the village. "I know a place we can lay low for a while" stated Garra he then ran ahead of everyone and turned to the right everyone followed him. About a hour later they came to a cave "this is where Temari stayed one day when she got lost in a sand storm" Kakuro said Nruto looked at Temari and thought of her here lost and scared and it made a flash of sadness come across his face before he could stop it. (was that just a hint of sadness in his eyes just now)? Kakashi asked himself "ok we will stay here tonight" Naruto said then walked into the cave to get away from everyone as he walked away he heard Garra tell Temari to use her fan and wipe the foot prints clear so they wouldn't be found. Naruto noticed that this cave was alot like the cave back in the leaf village. He grabbed the tourch off the wall and light it and placed it back so they would have a light to see. everyone else had came in and sat down against the walls Naruto sat next to Temari while Yamato got a fire started for them to cook something to eat. It wasn't long before everyone decided to go to sleep and figure out what to do in the morning. Everyone else was asleep but Naruto he couldn't sleep something was getting under his skin and he couldn't figure out what it was he caught movment next to him and saw that Temari awake. "Can't sleep either ?" Naruto asked "No " Temari stated "why not ?" asked Naruto "I got somethings on my mind" she said "yea I do to, like how beautiful you are"Naruto said to himself.

"What did you say ?" asked Temari not shore if she heard him right Naruto scooted closer to her, took her hand "you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" he said with a sudutive voice Temari's cheaks redened and she started breathing harder "I am ?" she asked dumbly (really girl that is the best you can come up with stupid stupid, but I can't think when he is this close to me I mean look at his body look at his chest ) Temari thought to herself. "Yes you are and I've been wanting to do something the moment I saw you" Nartuo said in a low husky tone "what's that ?" asked Temari Naruto then leaned in and kissed her very softly on the lips Temari leaned in and kissed him back the once soft kiss was now a hard sexual kiss. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer Temari place her hands on his chest wanting to feel the skin under his shirt. Naruto and Temari where kissing and rubbing on each other "Hold on not here follow me" Temari said. They both got up and went outside and round to the backside of the cave to where they could not be seen.

Naruto pushed her up against the wall and started kissing her again he placed his hands on her outter thys he picked her up and layed her on the ground pulling her cloths off to see her naked form. meanwhile moving to kiss her neck and moving his hands to feel the swell of her breast his thum flicking over her nipple as it hardend from his touch. Naruto then took a hardenend peak in his mouth. Temari gasped as Naruto sucked on her nipple with his free hand he moved it down between her thys and found the hardenend nub. Temari nearly came off the ground she was now soaking wet ready to be taken now. Naruto slid down till his face was inches from Temari's love box he licked one of his fingers and slid it into her while useing his thumb to keep the excrciatingly pleasurable contact of her clit. Naruto listened to Temari moan whie taking his time to play with her he then added a second finger while smiling loving how she reacted to the pleasure she was feeling it was turning him on more and more he didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to then leaned fowared and useing his tounge he worked he clit rolling his tounge in circles around hir clit and sucking on her while still useing his fingers. when he couldn't take it no more he pulled his pants down revilling a 11 inch cock "are you ready ?" he asked Temari "yes please put it in now" she replied. She guided him inside her he eased inside of her She clinched from the pain Naruto looked down to see blood. "This is your first time" Naruto said as more of a statment than a question but Temari nodded took it easy till the pain eased off then he got faster and harder. He felt Temari tight up on the inside and knew she was about to cum again for the second time and he could feel his own coming to it's peak so Naruto got faster and harder till they both came at the same time and fell down from the pleaser. "That was amazing" Temari siad laying her head on Naruto's sholder "yes it was and it made it even better because it was with you" Naruto siad feeling those words coming from a place he thought long sence had died. Naruto looked down at her and saw she had fallen asleep (and women say it's always the guy that fals asleep after) Naruto thought to himelf as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chater 3

Naruto woke up and saw that Temari was gone he got up and put his cloths on and went around to the cave opening. He walked in but there was no one there Naruto ran outside looking for his group but there was no one in site. (where the hell is everyone I know they wouldn't leave with out me) Naruto thought to himself. Then he felt something hit his leg Naruto looked down to see a frog headbuting his leg it was small and had a scroll stuck to it back Naruto grabbed the scroll (Naruto I Have your friends let's see how long it takes you to find them oh and better hurry cause with in 30 min they will be underwater) the note then burst into flames. Naruto felt cold all over (who could have taken them and with out a battle two jonin, a jinchuuriki and two skilled ninja) he thought to himself. Naruto looked around the outside of the cave untill he found foot prints leading out west. Naruto set out following the foot prints at full speed (I must find them before something happends to them, why do i can when did I start caring again ?) he wondered. Naruto had followed the tracks for about a hour now and they lead into a forest and disapered. Naruto stoped and looked around but there was no sign of anthing it was like they had vanished, He was starting to get very aggravated (how could I let my gurad down like that ) Naruto thought to himself "calm yourself kid you getting all bent out of shape like that wont help you find them" Kurama said calming Naruto down "your right, thanks Kurama" Naruto said finaly calm and thinking of a way to find his friends.

"Hokage sama we have recived word that the trial has started" a anbu said "good I was wondering when he was gonna do this it will do Naruto some good to meet this man it might even get him to bring back his soul" the Hokage said while getting his crystal ball out and setting it on his desk. "Sir is there anthing else we can do?" the anbu asked "yes you can get all the peperwork ready I'm going to name the next Hokage cause I'm to old to kep this job any longger I'm passing on this hat even if I have to give it to my grandson" the Hokage said. The anbu sweat dropped and walked out of the room. Naruto had figured out if he closed his eyes he could feel where his friends where ( I had no clue that I was a senser type huh learn something new everyday ) he thought to himself Naruto took off with all the speed he could muster it felt like he teleported cause he was standing in front of his friends in like seconds. "Well well you got here faster than I thought you would and you can even use the flying thunder god" a voice said from behind Naruto he turned around and behind him stood a silver haird man. "Who the fuck are you and why did you take my friends ?" Naruto asked "my name is Jiraiya the sage of mount myoboku" the man said while dancing on one foot with a hand out in front of him and one out to his side.

Naruto looked at the man with sqinted eyes "oh is that who you are ? are you a little touched in the head ?" he asked. Jiraiya stood in one spot with a sweat drop and wind blowing past him "you little shit do you know who I am?" he screamed with a swelled head. "Wow a touchy old man aren't you" Naruto dead panned "but anyway that doesn't matter at the moment" Jiraiya said walking past him to where his friends where tied up and charkra tags placed over there mouth. "Why did you take my fireds old man?" Naruto asked "oh this because I'm here to test you" sated Jiraiya. Naruto just looked at the man (this old man took my friends to test me ?) Jiraiya moved at high jonin speed to punch Naruto in the face Naruto reacted fast to dodge the punch and countered with a kick to Jiraiya's stomach witch sent him flying threw the air and into the rocky moutain behind him. "nice kick there Naruto but not good enough" Jiraiya said with a grin on his face "why do you want to test me anyway?" Naruto asked. "Well how else are we going to find out what level you are". Jiraiya stated. "well this is going to hurt you and end this fight now" Naruto said and vanished and all everyone saw was a yellow flash and then Naruto appered behind Jiraiya and brought his heel down on the top of Jiraiya's head and knocked him out cold. ( I got so lucky in that fight ) Naruto thought to himself as the knocked out Jiraiya vanished in a cloud of white smoke (what when did he ) naruto thought when he felt a sharp pain in his left ass cheek Naruto reached back and pulled out a needle he felt dizzy and his vision blured "well his the first lesson i will teach you never let your guard down even if you think your foe is down" Jiraiya said coming out of the moutain "shit when did y...you" Naruto said right before the darkness took him.

Naruto heard voices they where getting louder and louder "well what level do you think he is at ?" a voice asked "well he is at a mid jonin level right now and only 16 that is something else" a voice answered. Naruto opened his eyes everything was blurry but was slowly coming clearer with each blink his friends were untied and walking around and he felt a hand on his fourhead he looked and saw temari sitting above him holding his head in her lap "good morning sleepy head " Kakashi said walking toward him with a eye smile "what the hell happend and why does my ass cheek hurt so much ?" Naruto asked rubbing his eyes "well that would be your own fault for letting down your guard" Jiraiya said. Naruto sat up "you ass you stabbed me with a needle" Naruto screamed "shut the hell up you are fine" Kakashi said and kicked Naruto in the ass. Naruto grabbed his ass with tears flowing "your so mean that really hurt you know" he said "well enough with the clowning around here Kakashi you and Yamato are to return to the village under the orders of the Hokage" Jiraiya said handing Kakashi a scroll. Kakashi took the scroll and read it "well Naruto I must return I am to be made Hokage rest easy you are welcome to come back to the village to restock on anything you need and when I get there I'll send other ninja to catch up to you to help you with your mission" Kakashi said then made some hand signs and vanished with a gust of leafs and wind. "Ok what the hell is going on ?" Naruto asked feeling like he missed something "the Hokage is handing the hat over so he can finally retire you know he is in his 90's now and I;m guessing he is just tired of all the work that comes with being hokage" Jiraiya said while looking in a scroll.

"Ok then why are you still here old man ?" Naruto asked and noticed that the sand ninjas where sitting down and eating ramen "well if you must know I've been give ordrs to train you all so you don't die like dogs on this crazy mission that to hokage cooked up to keep you from getting killed for leaving your village" Jiraiya said at that moment a ninja hound appered behind Jiraiya and bite him on the ass Jiriaya screamed while his eye grew big and tears sprayed from his eyes "Kakashi you bastered I'll get you back for this " he yelled while running back and forth with a small dog attached to his back side. Naruto,Garra,Temai and Kankuro where rolling on the ground laughing at the site "get this dog off my ass for crying out lound" Jiraiya screamed Naruto got off the ground and pulled the dog off of Jiraiya. "that was so uncalled for you mangie flee bitten four legged fuzz ball" Jiraiya said in the dogs face the little pug just looked at the him and laughed "Kakashi said don't insult dogs like that cause it could come back to bite you in the ass" the dog said and left back to his world Naruto and the others started to laugh then Jiraiya looked at them "laugh you mother fuckers I dare you" he said and made a ball of charkar in his hands everyone sweat dropped and shyed away. "So you where left to train all of us ?" Temari asked to get everyones mind off the incident that just happend "yes I am to train you all including all the others that will be joining later down the road, but I will be teaching somethings to Naruto here that I will not teach the rest of you because he is my godson" Jiraiya said the three sand ninja noded there heads saying that they understood.

A week later they had recived a message from the hidden leaf saying to go to the wave country and that there would be two ninja there that would be joining them on there quest so here they where at a hotel in a run down village with thugs walking the street. Naruto had showed Garra how to do the shadow clone jutsu and how it would help him in his training it took him a little while to learn it sense he had never had to perform any jutsu before because the sand had always been the only thing he had needed to fight but when Jiraiya had fixed his seal to where he could sleep and the one tails couldn't control his thoughts anymore he had to learn other ways of fighting he still used sand to fight thought but he added other things to it (Shukaku) had turned out being his name Garra had told him that he and Shukaku had come to a understanding that he would train Garra and teach him all he knew if Garra would come and see him from time to time. Naruto had told him that that was the same agreement he had with Kurama. so Naruto and Garra was getting trained by there tailed beasts and by Jariaya the training from Jariaya was much harder for everyone they woke up some mornings so sore that they could hardly move. But they where all happy because they where all getting sronger "ok everyone we have the day off training because we have a mission there is a man that goes by the name of Gato who has taken over this village and we along with the two ninja that sould be here at any moment are to take him and all his tugs out" Jiraiya informed them they all nooded there heads saying they understood they spent the next 30 min getting ready for there mission.

The two ninja from the hidden leaf had arrived and Jiraiya had went to meet them and bring them back "who do you think they sent ?" Temari asked "i don't know but who ever it is they better stay out of my way " Naruto said in a cold voice. Temari and Kankuro looked at Naruto with shock but Garra knew how he felt and could see where he was coming from Temari came over to Naruto and hugged him and wispered in his ear "you dont have anything to worry about I will protect you with my life" Naruto was surprised by that no one had ever said anything like that before. The door opened and in came Jiraiya with two other ninjas one man and one woman the man had black hair in a style of a duck ass he wore black cargo pants with a black vest on a pair of black fingerless gloves and he had a sword on his back the woman had pink hair and wore the sandered uniform for a jonin but with a pair of glove just like the mans "everyone I would like to interduce Sasuke (the man raised his hand) and Sakura (the girl raised her hand ) they are the ones that will be joining us from here on out as Naruto's team-mates" Jiraiya said. Temari had went over to stand with her brothers " Sasuke and Sakura these are from right to left Naruto, Temari,Garra and Kankuro " Jiraiya informed the new ninja. "Tell me something Naruto did you go threw the academy ?" Sasuke asked "no the village had forbin it so I trained on my own" Naruto said with a bored tone to his voice.

Sasuke stepped fowared and in the next second he and Naruto where standing next to each other with there swords locked together "then why do you wear the headbaned of the leaf ?" Sasuke asked with anger in his voice in the next second the sand team had weapons at Saskue's throat dareing him to move a inch "ok you two break it up and Saskue, Naruto is a anbu black op" Jiraiya stated Saskue's face feeled with surprise "you mean they let him of all people become a member of the anbu ?" he asked "well I guess they will let anyone in these days" Saskue continued with the insult. Naruto,Temari,Garra and Kankuro gave Saskue cold looks "ok I said break it up" Jiraiya yelled getting agervated with the argument."Yea we got a mession to complete before we can move from this village" Sakura remined everyone "speaking of that what is the mission ?" asked Temari "we are to take out Gato and his thugs and protect the bridge builder while he builds the bridge, so get so rest because tonight under the cover of dark we will attack the camps" Jiraiya stated.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

It had been dark for about a hour now and Jiraiya had had the team following the tugs around to fined the hide outs. Naruto,Saskue, and sakura where working as one team following one group to the south of the island and Garra,Temari and Kankuro where anothing been lead to the east. "How much longer are they going to take to get back to ther base already" Saskue complaned "There watching to make shore there not being followed so stop bitching about it and just do as your where told" Naruto replyed with aggervation in his voice a kunai stuck in the tree next to Naruto's head "talk to me like that again the next one wont be next to your head but in it" Saskue said with his sharingan locked on him not noticing untill he moved his right arm that it was stuck to the tree with one of Naruto's kunais. "Don't you for get duck that I can kill you at anytime" Naruto replyed in a deadly tone leaving not wanting to be held up with Saskue's childish behavior any longer. About a hour lader Naruto and his group came to the thugs hide out they had built the hid out deap in the woods so it wouldn't be easy to find Naruto radioed it in "Team one checking in, we have found the hideout" he repoted "good sit tight and keep a eye on the place till team two fineds the second base" Jiraiya responed. "I didn't like the way she looked at him" Temari said squeezing her hands into fists "that pink haired bitch better stay away from my man or i'll kill her" Temari continued in a rage. Garra found her amusing such a short time with the blonde and already this attached to him. The thugs had stopped and where looking around then went into a cave Garra and his team followed the thugs in. once in the cave he noticed that the cave came to a opening to a huge base one that could hold upto if not more that 2000 people "this is team two checking in we have found there main base it looks like it could hold up to if not more than 2000 people" Garra reported in.

"Ok teams keep on recon for another hour learn how many there are in the bases and what kinda weapons there using" Jiraiya said "roger that" both teams said. Naruto made 20 shadow clones and sent them all around the base to see what he could fined out he sat in a tree and watch the base as far as he could tell there where about 800 thugs in there "Ok what have your clones figured out so far Naruto?" Sakura asked "hold on I'll dispell them" Naruto said then he dispelled all be one of the clones "ok there are 956 thugs they are using standered weapons like swords and staffs nothing that we can't handle what gets me is that the main door to the tower in the middle has a seal on it I can take it down but it is a s rank seal so that means that Gato has ninja on his payroll" Naruto explained "wait I can take it down quicker I can use my sharingan to take it down" Saskue said with pride in his voice "ok where you born this stupid or did you work at it you need to be a master in seals to take that down so that means only me or Jiraiya sensie can take it down" Naruto said while rolling his eyes at his team-mate (who does this guy thank he is I can do anything better than him after all I am from the most respected clane in the hidden leaf village) Saskue thought to himself while Naruto and Sakura where making plans and radioing in to report what they had found a loud explosion came from the tower Naruto and Sakura looked to see that Saskue was missing "don't tell me that he went and messed with that seal" Naruto said already knowing the answer Naruto and Sakura took off toward the bandit camp.

Garra and his team had gathered intel on there base as well there where over 2000 bandits in there and 6 of them where ninja 2 jonin lever and the rest where at lest high chunin Garra was about to radio in the intel when he heard a exploshion from where Naruto was at and he wasn't the only one who had heard it the bandit had to over half of the bandits and two of the ninja left the hideout to go see what was going on Garra checked in to see what was going on "Jiraiya sensie whats going on with Naruto's group?" Garra asked in a worried tone "Naruto reported in that Saskue jumpped the gun and tried to take down a seal that would have taken me or Naruto to left" Jiraiya reported "I need you and your team to go and help them out there gonna need all the help they can get I'll meet you there" Jiraiya continued Garra signaled for Temari and Kankuro to follow him "what's going on?" Kankruo asked as he caught up with Garra "Jiraiya sensie has asked up to go and help Naruto out Saskue tried to bring down a seal and it caused a explosion" Garra explained jumping from one tree to the next. The group wasn't aware that they where being followed till a kunai hit a branch in front of the "sorry kids I can't allow you to interfere" a voice came from behind them. Garra and the group turned to see a hunter ninja standing on a trees branch behind them he wore black anbu pants, black sandles, a blue jonin vest and his face was covered with a white mask. "DON'T GET IN OUR WAY" yelled Garra and moved his arm toward the man and Garra's sand came at the man with blinding speed hitting the man in the chest and sending him threw a tree and into the ground. The man disapered and a log was in the place where the man should be "lighting style storm cloud" came a voice from behind them the group turned and saw the man standing on the branch behind them with his arms in the air everyone looked up to see storm clouds rolling in above them lighting shot down everyone jumped out of the way just as the lighting hit the tree branches and cut them in half and setting them a blaze.

"Well better becarful around this guy he is good, but our friend needs us so we got to end this quickly" Garra stated "yea but how are we going to do that?" asked Temari asked while opening her fan "I think I have a plan to deal with this guy" Kankuro said as he took his puppet off his back. The hunter ninja was standing in the tree looking out at the 3 ninja huddled up ploting something (no matter what you do today your going to die) he thought to himself. He watched the blonde girl bite her finger and spread her blood on her fan and swing it he saw a big wessle with a scythe come toward him he jumpped to dodge it just to have a puppet to attack him and drive him into a big hand made of sand "oh shi" the hunter ninja got out before getting trapped in the sand and crushed "It's over he's dead" Garra said while looking in the derection of his friends "let's go back them up" Kankuro said while putting his puppet on his back. Naruto and Sakura made it to the camp to see Saskue surrounded by all the bandits in the camp "shit that fucking Baka" Naruto said under his breath "well lets go help him out Sakura said they both jumpped down next to Saskue "when we get out of this im gonna kill you" Naruto said in a cold voice throwing a kunai into a bandits chest. "don't just stand there kill them" a voice sounded from the group. All the bandits charged at the 3 ninjas "shit scatter" Naruto said Saskue and Sakura nodded and vanished. The 3 ninja where killing the bandits 10 at a time it was a massacre Naruto turned to block a attack from a bandit to see sand hit the man in the side of the head and send him flying a moment later there where 3 ninja standing next to him throwing attacks left and right killing off bandits. "Thanks guys we can shore use your help" Naruto said killing another bandit "yea let's finish this" Garra said with his arms crossed. The 6 ninja had the camp clear in 10 min not a singel bandit left standing "oh god I thought that would never end, they just kelpt coming one after another" Kankuro said leaning over to catch his breathe.

"oh your not done yet brats" a voice came from the main gates. The group turned to see two ninja in front of thousands of bandits "you know what fuck this shit" Naruto said biteing his finger making some hand signs and slamming his hand to the ground "summoning jutsu" yelled Naruto and a gaint toad appered "hum whats the meaning of this ?" asked the toad "sorry for summoning you here Gamabunta but where like totally out numbered here" Naruto said pointing at the group of ninja and bandits "yea i can see that, well lets get this over with, I'll get them all at once but I'll need some fire" Gamabunta stated making hand signs and leaning his head back while Naruto started making hand signs and doing the same "ninja art toad oil" "nija art toad flame bomb" they yelled in union and a flame hit the group of people setting them on fire and melting there skin everyone was a blaze but the two ninja had vanished from the group "ok now that that's over I'm heading home to drink my sake" Gamabunta said "thanks for the help" Naruto said and with that he vanished in a poof of white smoke. "Well I got to hand it to you kid your more trouble than I thought you would be but I'm afraid your time is up" a voice said from the top of the tower Naruto and the group looked up to see a man and another ninja that looked around the same age as them. The man was wearing a pair of black shinobi pants and black sandals he wasn't wearing a shirt his mouth was wrapped in bandages he had short spiky black hair with a ninja head band to the side the other ninja was wearing a green haori with white trimmings and a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice he had on a white hunter ninja mask and brown platoon sandals the two ninja leaned in close to one another and then the younger one jumped in the air making hand signs then the older on shot water in the air at everone but Naruto the water turned into ice that took the shape of mirrors and trapped the rest of the group.

"What the hell are you doing" Naruto yelled running to help his friends only to have to jump back to dodge a huge blade slamming into the ground in front of him the older ninja landed in front of him now that Naruto could see his face he knew who he was Zabuza Momochi he was a missing ninja from the hidden mist and was a former member of the 7 ninja swordsmen his swords name was Kubikiri Bouchou (Decapitating Carving Knife) he is a A ranked ninja. Naruto smiled looking at Zabuza "oh you want to fight me well it doesn't matter if you kill me or not you won't be paid, I know why don't you join us instead" Naruto said while unsealing a sword out of his hand. "huh and why would I join the likes of you?" asked Zabuza picking up his sword slinging it over his sholder "well if you do you will have the chace to kill the Mizukage again to end the war of the mist village" Naruto said readying his weapon "tell you what kid if you can beat me with that sword of yours then I'll join you, Haku don't kill anyone yet till our fight is over" Zabuza said he then jupmed foward and brought his sword straite down at Naruto but was blocked with the sword. Naruto rolled to the left of Zabuza and sliced his legs open "I damaged your leg you are going to be much slower than before and open to all my attacks are you ready to give up or do you want to continue" Naruto asked with a smile on his face. Zabuza slung his sword trying to cut Naruto in half but his sword was stopped by his hand (what he ducked and stuck his hand in the hole in my sword) Zabuza thought "yea your not going to win this why not join me?" Naruto said holding the sword in place. Zabuza dropped to his knees feeling weak and noticed that the cut on his leg had hit a major artery he then passed out. "Ok the fights over" Naruto yelled the ninja known as Haku let his friends go and rushed to Zabuza's side Sakura joined her and started healing his leg just then Jiraiya appered with Gato's head "mission is complete" he said throwing the head to the ground at Saskue's feet and punching him in the face "you could have gotten everyone killed kid next time listen when someone tells you that you can't handle a seal" Jiraiya scolded him.

Two weeks later Naruto,Saskue,Sakura,Garra,Temari and Kankuro where out side helping build the bridge sense all the workers had taken off only a few had come back so far but the word was getting around that Gato had been killed and a lot of the villagers where coming back the bridge was alomost done now and Naruto was thanking of witch village he wanted to go to next. He was thinking he would go to the mist village so he could get the 3 tailed jinchuuriki to join them with him and Garra he was shore he could beat the 3 tails into submission if they had to. "Naruto come eat and then we are heading out the rest of the workers have come back to the village" Jiraiya said bringing him out of his thoughts. they where sitting under a tree eating and packing up there stuff getting ready to head out again. "we need to stop at a shop to restock up on everything pervy sage" Naruto said looking over everything he had left. "I told you to quit calling me that brat and I know I have already put in the order for each of you" Jiraiya said standing and pulling his packs over his sholders "I'll quit calling you that when you quit peeking in on the womens hot springs you old pervert" yelled Naruto "no respect for there teacher" said Jiraiya with tears flowing out of his eyes anime style. about a hour later everyone was done eating, bathed and on the road again head toward the hidden mist village and they had two more friends travaling with them Zabuza and Haku they where getting along with everyone turns out there where pertty good people they became missing ninja because Zabuza was trying to save the people in his village with kekkei genkai the Mizukage was having them killed but soon Zabuza was going to get another chance.


End file.
